<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Glass, Stains of Blood by Rainwater_Apothecary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539875">House of Glass, Stains of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary'>Rainwater_Apothecary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jaskier isn’t in this one but he’s mentioned, Listen geralt is going to keep all of his feelings in his chest and then he’ll die, M/M, Stained Glass, based on the comics but happens after the Netflix show, implied sex, pining Geralt, regretful geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt comes across a hunter in the woods and they travel to a house cursed with memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of Glass, Stains of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me a story of love, Witcher! Not one you bought with coin.” The nearly frantic man begged from his place at the head of the table.</p><p>Geralt of Rivia sat back in his chair and swirled wine around his quickly draining cup. A story of love? He was no bard.
</p><p>
His bard had left him long ago, though their stories had laid themselves out before his eyes in the ever shifting glass panels of this cursed house.

</p><p>“There was a woman,” He began, spinning a tale about a one night stand and a sex worker who left without payment.

</p><p>He had no need of sex workers outside of his biological requirements. He had had a good thing, with a good man. 

</p><p>Well, a better man than he was.
</p><p>
Sharply angled colored glass painted a portrait of a white haired wolf reclining in a bathtub with hands reaching from the edge of the glass.

</p><p>He knew the hands, despite the inherent vagueness of the piece. He would always know those hands.
</p><p>
Jaskier. His wildflower, his sunlight.

</p><p>To this day the Witcher had no idea if his bard still drew breath but he fervently hoped so.<br/>
</p><p>So the white wolf gave in to the succubus, imagining a different set of hands, a different spans of back, broader shoulders.

</p><p>When next Geralt walked the halls he turned away from the figure in the glass and the plume in that figure’s hat.

</p><p>Jaskier. His love, his breath of life, the man who broke his heart as bright blue eyes looked up into his in pain - in <i>agony</i> as Geralt sent him from his side.
</p><p>
He knew not if his bard lived or died...

</p><p>But he desperately wished for a world where the lone starling in pearlescent colors still sang for the masses with the lute the two men had carried across the known world.
</p><p>
Even now, he and Roach miss the cumbersome instrument hanging from the saddlehorn.
</p><p>
Witchers are heartless; they make no attachments.

</p><p>Not anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh<br/>I fell into the fandom</p><p>oops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>